Sonic: Into The Matrix
by Harry J.B
Summary: Join Sonic down the rabbit hole in this Sonic adaption of the Matrix Trilogy. SonSal OCAmy KnuxRou TaiCream. Rating will change to M!


_I know you, but you don't know me. This is my story. The things you will witness, you may or, may not believe. But they are real. They are more real then the world you are in when you read this. The world...of the Matrix._

__

_**SONIC: INTO THE MATRIX**_

_**CHAPTER ONE: RED PILL, BLUE PILL**_

__

_**SONIC'S APARTMENT**_

_**20:30**_

The apartment is a mess, rittled with wires and thousands of cables everywhere. They hook up into many computer devices.

"Man, these idiots don't know shit from sugar." Sonic, a person who spent most of his days inside, typing into his computer. He was a computer expert, but he had literally no outside life.

He was about to switch off his PC when a message appears.

_Anonymus_

_Do you want to know what the matrix is, Sonic?_

_Hack_

_who the hell is that?_

_Anonymus_

_If you wish to know, follow the white rabbit._

Sonic jumps from his chair as he hears a knock, he hesitantly looks back at his screen.

_Hack_

_yo, later dude, see you next hack. lol_

The message is gone. "What the--?"

"You, Maurice, you there." Sonic mentally slapped himself and opened the door to see a green hedgehog.

"Yes, Manic?"

Manic gives him a red notice.

"You got the money?"

Manic also gives Sonic a wad of cash, 200 in total.

Sonic smiles.

"Hey, Sonic, I'm having a party tomorrow, wanna come?"

Sonic shrugs. "I dunno, I've gotta work a--" Sonic stops dead as he notices, the top Manic's wearing is black with a rather vicious looking white rabbit on it. It says 'I ain't no fking cuddly toy!'. Sonic smiles again. "I'll be there."

_**MANIC'S APARTMENT**_

_**NEXT NIGHT 21:00**_

Sonic stands near the door, a beer in hand, feeling out of place in the midst of teens who are dancing, boys and girls grinding on each other's bodies to the beat of the industrial beat.

A brown squirrel with red hair and ice blue eyes walks up to Soinc.

"Hello, Sonic."

"How did you--?"

"I know alot more about you then you would think."

"Who are you?"

"I am Sally. But as you may know me, Trinity."

"THE Trinity? The hacker who cracked the I.R.S Kansas City D-Base?"

"It was a long time ago."

"Damn!"

"What?"

"It's just...I thought you were, you know, a guy."

Sonic noticed that they were sitting next to each other while talking.

"You want to go somewhere less noisy to talk?"

"No, it's safe here and I don't have much time. Listen, you're in danger Sonic, they know who you are, and you don't have alot of time. I'm only here to awnser the hacker's question."

"The Matrix..."

"Twelve years ago, I met a great person, he told me that this question could not be awnsered with words, only with sight, you have to see, to believe. And when you see it, everything will change. The truth is out there, Sonic. It will come for you only if you seek it."

Sally gets up and walks away before Sonic can get in another word. Then...

_**SONIC'S APARTMENT**_

_**9:15**_

Sonic wakes up and looks at his alarm clock. "Oh, shit!" Sonic jumps up, gets dressed and rushes out the door.

_**CORTECH OFFICE**_

Sonic sits down looking at his boss. Who is typing away at a computer.

"You have a problem, Mr. Hedgehog. You think that in some way, the rules don't apply to you. You are mistaken, after all, our company, CorTECH, is the largest computer software empire of this generation. Because every member of this company works as one. We have a problem, though..."

The man looks at Sonic with a cold glare which makes the young blue hedgehog freeze.

"...you. Now Sonic you must make a choice, from now on you come to work on time, or find yourself another job. Am I clear."

Sonic stands up. "Crystal."

_**SONIC'S CUBICLE**_

A delivery guy comes in with a package. Sonic stops typing and looks up.

"Maruice...O--"

Sonic snatches the box hearing sniggers from the other near cubicles. The delivery man leaves.

Sonic opens the package. _A cell? _Sonic picks up the cell phones, it rings, as soon as he touched it, it began ringing, he awnsered it.

"Hello, Sonic."

"Who are--?"

"I am a man, Morpheus you may know me by."

"THE Morpheus?"

"Yes, I've been watching you, I want to meet you. You're running out of time. They are coming and I'm not sure they want you for very happy reasons."

"Who?"

"Look for yourself."

Sonic climbs on his desk and peers over the top of his cubicle. Two people dressed in black suits, one a black and red hedgehog, the other a silver/gray. A few cops in tow. A female worker points at Sonic's cubicle. Sonic ducks and sits on his desk. "Oh, fuck."

"You have to get out, I will guide you. Enter the cubicle across from you."

"But, what if--?"

"NOW!!"

Sonic leaps through the door of his cubicle and enters the next. Sonic hides in a dark corner in the room.

"Stay here, when I say, go to the end of the row to the first office to your left."

Sweat comes from Sonic's forehead as Morpheus talks on the other line.

"Now."

Sonic dashes out, barely evades a cop and he runs to the end of the hall and into the office ahead of him.

"Well done, Sonic, well done. Open the window."

"How do you know all of this?"

"The awnser is coming, Sonic. Now go."

Sonic opens the window.

"Climb the scaffolding."

Sonic looks, it's several offices away. "Fuck that! It's too far!"

"Well it's either that or get caught, I'll let you decide."

"But--" The line dies. "Shit!"

Sonic gulps. He continuously says. "Oh god." As he climbs onto the wall ledge, the scaffolding seems to go farther and farther away with each step. The cell drops, swallowed into the ground below. Sonic chickens out. "Fuck this! I'm going back." As Sonic climbs back through the window the door opens and a cop stands there. Sonic puts his hands up. "I'm innocent."

_**INTERROGATION ROOM**_

The same black hedgehog from before sits opposite of Sonic. "We've had you on record for some time. Maurice. It seems you live too lives, one as a sucsessful buisness man operating in CorTECH. The other, is a life of hacking, yes, you have performed every computer based crime known to man, even unauthorized usage of the D.M.V system."

Sonic gulps.

"One of these lives have a future, the other is a sinking ship."

The hedgehog stands up. "Now I'm here to give you a deal. How about you wipe your slate clean and help us catch the most destructive hacker ever, codenamed Morpheus."

Sonic smiles. "Gee, that sounds fun, or how about I give you the finger..." Sonic lifts up his middle finger in the hedgehog's face. "...take that Secret Service file and shove it right up your politically correct ass?"

The hedgehog frowns. "You disappoint me..."

Sonic chuckles. "Oh, I assure you, ya ain't seen nothing yet."

"The irony of the situation is that you haven't got a choice."

"Oh, don't start with that gestapo shit. I want a phone call."

"How can you, if you can't speak?"

Sonic looks confused until, his mouth closes and is stuck shut. The dark one pushes Sonic to the ground and rips his shirt open. He pulls out a long fibre-optic wire tap from his coat pocket. A worm/insect hybrid comes from the tube. Just as it falls onto Sonic's body...he awakens...

_**SONIC'S APARTMENT**_

Sonic jumps up and breaths deeply, his phone rings. Sonic awnsers it, saying nothing.

"The line is tapped so I must be brief." It's Morpheus.

"The agents..."

"They got to you. You're lucky. If they knew what I know, you'd already be dead."

"Jesus."

"Do you still eish to meet...?"

"Yes."

"Take the Howard line south."

_**EL TRAIN**_

Sonic sits when suddenly a brown furred male fox walks up to him. "Come with me." Sonic goes with him as two cops rush in. The fox pulls the emergancy break, the cops buckle and Sonic hits the metal rail. He is still consious, luckily. The fox then proceeds to push Sonic out of the train.

Sonic hurtles towards the busy streets below, however, he falls into a dumpster, landing on a dumpster bed with empty boxes nearby.

Sonic looks at a big red albatross and that girl Sally, or as she was codenamed, Trinity. "Listen, Sonic. You have to understand. Either you're with us, or them. Trust us." Sally gets out a strip of black duct tape.

"What are you doing?"

_**CHOP SHOP VAN**_

_**A FEW HOURS LATER**_

Sonic, blinded, is guided onto a chair. He hears talking. And then. "You'll feel a slight prick." A voice said. It had a slight slither to it.

Sonic feels an odd feeling in his intestines.

"What are you doing?" Sonic asked.

"We think you're bugged. You must be checked before we can take you to Morpheus." Sally said.

"Got the sucker, yeah." The slithery voice said. "Hit him with 10 ccs of local."

"Got'cha!"

"AAH!" Sonic screamed at the top of his lungs, as his intestines feel like they are being tugged on.

"What are they doing?!" Sally asked.

"I don't know, it's never happened before!"

"Hold him down!"

"We'll stun it."

"Are you crazy? It'll kill him!" Sally said.

"He'll be OK."

Sonic yells out as shockwaves attack his body until.

"Got you!"

Sonic's eye sight comes back as the tape is removed.

"You OK?" Sally asked in moderate concern.

"Yeah." Sonic said.

A yellow furred fox with two tails shows Sonic the thing that caused him so much torment just then.

"Nasty little bugger."

_**ROOM 1313**_

Sonic enters the room as Sally closes the door behind him. Sonic looks across from him, a large built red echidna sits near a desk there.

"Finally."

The echidna stands up and shakes Sonic's hand.

"Morpheus..."

"Please call me Knuckles." The echidna, Knuckles smiles.

The two sit together in leather chairs.

"Why am I here?"

Knuckles chuckles. "You are here, because unlike most you use a computer as if a part of yourself, not a tool. You're skills are unbeatable when it comes to computers. Why are we to believe in logic, Sonic?"

Sonic doesn't awnser, just shrugs.

Knuckles chuckles again. "Because as childs we do not seperate the possible from the impossible. We are easier to be set free, yours is difficult, however."

"Set free?"

"Yes, free...from the Matrix."

"What IS the Matrix?"

"The Matrix...is a feeling you've always had, the knowing that something in this world was wrong. It is everywhere, here, on your TV, out your window. You always feel it. Like a splinter in your mind, driving you insane, driving you...to me. It has blinded you from the truth."

"Truth?"

"You are a slave, Sonic. Everyone was born into bondage...kept inside a prison cell, a prison in your mind. You must see the Matrix, to belive it."

"How?"

"Hold out your hands."

Sonic outstretches his hands. Knuckles drops a red pill in Sonic's left hand, a blue one in his right.

"Swallow the blue, you return home. Swallow the red, you remain in Wonderland and see how far this rabbit hole goes."

Sonic thinks for a second then swallows, the red pill.

Knuckles chuckles again. "Follow me..."

Knuckles walks out of the room, Sonic following.

__

_**CHAPTER END**_

_**Damn that was long! Phew!**_

_**R&R!!**_


End file.
